M A S H E E N
Also known as MASHEEN, M A S H E E N is the slowest (and strongest) of NFM2. MASHEEN is the death on the racetrack, able to waste almost any car, even the strongest cars in 1-3 hits. The drawback of his power is his stunts and speed. MASHEEN is more of a Camping vehicle than an actual Waster. He is therefore considered a Rank 4 Waster (see Car Types), and he has the most strategic Wasting AI, and sometimes makes Wasting stages "Broken". His lack of speed ruins the chances of winning Racing stages such as The Gun Run, which is aimed towards faster cars. He is most famous for his Head On Bash and for the AI Kamikazing into him. Attributes Attacks *'Checkpoint Wreck': Camp Out at a checkpoint and try to hit a car that comes close, but sometimes the car you try to waste will swerve around to avoid contact with you as a measure of evading. It works well with EL KING, too. If a car tries to do this, hit them with your rear, as that will do a lot of damage. Make sure to plan out a plan of attack or else you will never scathe them a bit. *'Wall Smash': When there is an upside down car by a wall, ram it into the wall and this will probably destroy the car, or heavily damage it. *'King's Rampage: '''Hit a car multiple times, just as EL KING, Dr Monstaa, Sword of Justice, and Radical One would do. MASHEEN does the most powerful version of this. Defense *The Snake Dance: A maneuver to get cars to spin out that are trying to follow you. As M A S H E E N is very slow, he is not as affected by it as someone fast like DR Monstaa would be. Weakness Target him in the sides with EL KING or DR Monstaa is probably the safest way to damage M A S H E E N . Oddly, his weakest part is his FRONT, despite being the most dangerous part of him. Only ram him into his front if you're confident and with FULL POWER. Hitting his back whilst he is in full power is not recommended, since one will be 'squeezed' under M A S H E E N to the front of him, ending up wasted or with severe damage, even with EL KING, DR Monstaa, and Radical One. To increase MASHEEN's power, pull off a rollspin instead of a loop, as you are more likely to land better. This is recommended on average sized ramps, and it BARELY works. You will need some serious reflexes! Criticisms *Many gamers have complained that this car has ruined the whole point of wasting, as many cars will only take recoil damage (damage themselves) and doing littthumb|right|150px|Insane MASHEEN glitchle, or no damage to MASHEEN. *Despite being the best waster, in Need For Madness Multiplayer MASHEEN is often overlooked as the worst Class A car as his best trait, Wasting, is ruined by players taking shortcuts. However, with time (about 20 minutes), one can waste MASHEEN with Radical One, but it nearly impossible to waste him without Kamikaze. In Need For Madness Multiplayer In He Is Coming For You Next he has approximately the same AI as EL KING in The Garden Of The King. Trivia *Ironically, M A S H E E N is generally spelled as '''MASHEEN' due to time purposes, and is as so on . *MASHEEN is a pun taken from the word "Machine". *MASHEEN is based on a CAT 966D bulldozer. *MASHEEN is the only car that cannot sucessfully perform a stunt on a speed bump. **He is also the hardest car to perform a Forward Loop with, in many occasions impossible to do so at all. *MASHEEN literally has the biggest wheels in game. *MASHEEN can only be wasted without severe damage with the two "Big 3" (EL KING & DR Monstaa) **As an afterword, MASHEEN takes the smallest damage from Hazards, a lot of the time, no damage at all! *Before the Car Maker update, MASHEEN's endurance had increased due to some changes in physics, which made him virtually near impossible to waste MASHEEN, even if the player was using EL KING/DR Monstaa. His endurance was then slightly lowered enough for EL KING/DR Monstaa to deal damage to him. **Also, MASHEEN's positions in games can vary whilst in NFM2, he only starts at the back left or right. *MASHEEN does the best Hanged stunt. *MASHEEN has the highest polygon count out of all the cars of NFM1 and 2, nearly hitting the cap at just over 210 polygons. Flying Wrecker.jpg|The Flying Wrecker move done by MASHEEN to DR Monstaa. -Corporealbeast Flyingwrecker.jpg|MASHEEN Wasting Tornado Shark -Bookbay Ss1.png|MASHEEN wastes High Rider, showing his strength. -Mike458 Custom car sandwich.jpg|MASHEEN and Mighty Eight sandwiches a custom car. -ACVoong Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Bully Car Category:Car Statistics Category:Wasters Category:Big 3